


Gravity

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quick little story, an image danced in my mind and wouldn't let me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes gravity does more than hold one in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

“It was so awkward, Fitz, honestly! She was just on top of him and I had to interrupt- it was just awful!”

 

Jemma gave a comical little shudder as she peered into her lap, her nose wrinkling as she tried to shake off the memory of their teammates’ compromising position in the sparing room. Fitz was dimly aware of the embarrassment she likely felt, knowing that if he had been the one to interrupt he would have been just as mortified, if not more so. But at the moment he couldn’t really bring himself to empathize with his best friend-and-maybe-more. 

 

“‘M sure it was fine, Jemma,” he murmured, cheeks flushing pink as he tried to ignore the unbidden image of how his best friend might look with her cheeks flushed and sprawl atop him. “If they wanted privacy, they could have gone t’ one o’ their rooms.”

 

Jemma shrugged her shoulders, fingers brushing over her denim clad thighs, as she tried to ignore her discomfort. Fitz debated saying more but held off, not wanting to accidentally make the situation worse. He’d done that more often than not, after all. 

 

Instead he was distracted, fascinated, as Jemma’s fingers dug into the bowl of popcorn that rested between them, her fingers scooping up the puffed white grains before bringing them to her lips. The television droned on in the background, easing a bit of the awkward, quiet tension that had entered the conversation. 

 

Fitz tried to be subtle in his observations but feared that he was failing miserably. He kept wanting to watch  _ her  _ instead of whatever blasted docu-series he had agreed to watch - Jemma had picked it out of their shared queue and naturally he been happy to comply. Although, in his defense, he may have been too distracted by the idea of her being in his bunk to make any kind of decision. Even one as basic as what could hold his attention on Netflix. 

 

He blamed their kiss. 

 

Not their first one, although that distracted him endlessly, too, but the second. The one Jemma had initiated (stolen, really, but Fitz wouldn’t dream of protesting) had sent his heart skittering through his chest for entirely different reasons.  

 

Even after they had agreed to try starting over, Fitz had struggled a bit. Jemma’s friendship would always be the most important thing to him, more than any quasi-romantic entanglement or vengeful cosmos, but that didn’t mean his desire for more had vanished entirely. He had settled into their old routine, happy to have her finishing his thoughts and blending their ideas seamlessly. He truly didn’t notice just how he was gravitating back to her, bit by bit making himself more comfortable being in her proximity. 

 

And then she had kissed him. 

 

Not being one to waste an opportunity, he’d naturally kissed her back, happy to fall back into her as often as Jemma was willing to allow it. While they’d been wrapped around each other in the lab, Fitz had thought that everything had been decided. Even without any sort of a title, this would be enough.

 

How wrong he’d been. Nearly a week had passed between those two quick kisses and now, and Fitz still found himself waiting for the opportunity to try again. The past seven days had been filled with nothing but stops and starts, of him being drawn closer when he thought they’d found the right moment only to jump away when someone came barging in. 

 

Only here in his bunk there were no distractions. No reason to ignore the tug toward Jemma he seemed to be constantly fending off these days. Heedless of the snack bowl between them, Fitz acted, his hand reaching out to direct Jemma’s chin toward him. His lips found their mark on the first go, eyes shutting as he tried to simply focus on the moment. He felt Jemma relax against him, her hand coming up to card her fingers through his hair to keep him in place as she leaned into the kiss.

 

In that moment it all clicked into place - the realization that the cosmos  _ weren’t  _ conspiring against them, that they  _ weren’t  _ headed for absolute disaster, that they  _ weren’t  _ making a mistake - and Fitz found himself relaxing into what had long been inevitable.

 

He’d been caught in Jemma’s gravity since he was sixteen, with no hope (or desire) to escape. 


End file.
